Love will never leave
by alysonsummerblack1990
Summary: sequal to love is never lost!
1. Explanations

I stood there staring at my fiancé throwing up in the toilet for the third time today. Some how she had gotten pregnant again. This will be a ride. I ,Edward Cullen, had gotten my fiancé pregnant for the second time this year. I was going to get in trouble if anyone found out about our first child, we would be dead. "Edward I don't feel good." She groaned. I walked over and rubbed her back, "Sorry hun, this is all my fault." She groaned and said, "Ya think? This wouldn't have happened if we hadn't…" She stopped and threw up again. I knew she was right but she never did this. She was always so fun loving around me, this wasn't normal. Then I remember she was pregnant. Hormones will do that for woman. She said, "That's not nice Edward! Stop insulting women and me!"

I gaped at her and said, " I never said anything, I thought it but I never said anything." She looked at me as if I was crazy and said, "Whaaat? I didn't read your mind did I?" I shrugged and said, "I don't know. Its not likely that you did but you might've." She looked at me and said, "No freaking way! This is so cool! Maybe I can actually read minds! I would love to see what's in Jacobs mind, wait never mind. That would be scary. Maybe Carlisle's mind would be more interesting? Or maybe Esme's? Do I even want to get near Emmett's? I doubt it. Hmm maybe Rosalie's mind will be more exciting?"

I stopped her from talking anymore and said, "I don't think you read my mind. You might've gotten something from me. I could've sent it to you through my mind, who knows." She made an hmmf noise and at back against the wall. "I just wanted to be special. I want a special power. I hate being the only girl werewolf. Do you know how hard it is to be around Embry? Do you know how perverted he is? Its awful! And I have to take care of Seth and Jacob, not the easiest job in the world. I don't have anyone to talk to!"

I took her in my arms and said, "Leah im here. I will always be here for you. I love you. You aren't alone, I have always been the odd one out in my family too. Im sorry im putting you through with this again. Its all my fault. So what' going to be our excuse for you being gone for the next six months? Oh and no I don't know how perverted he is sorry." She smiled and said, "Well ok but I don't think it was a week ago I got pregnant. I think it was last night. This one might grow even faster. Who knows. I hope it does. What do you want it to be? Boy or girl? What names for each?" She was piling questions at me till I clamped my hand over her mouth and said, "Well I want boy and I would want to name him Adam Lee or Ace William. But if it were a girl it would be Layla Mae or Sophie Lynn. As for what we will do with him or her, I don't know. I want to keep the baby this time. Maybe we can talk Aro into letting us have Kayla back a couple years early.

mean she is only six." Leah nodded and pulled away my hand. "I think boys would be good and Emmett will love us forever! Wouldn't he? I mean it's an impossible to harm kid. Wouldn't he love that? I mean seriously? A boy who is stronger then Emmett and who has free access to playing pranks on him or anything he wants to." I laughed and said, "Ya he would love that. So are we going to go see Kayla and get her tomorrow?" Leah smiled and said, "Duh I want to see my baby!" I smiled and stood up.

"Carlisle need to know where I'll be. I will tell him I am going to see the Voultori because they needed to see me. You will tell your brother that you have to go see them because you are of their interest. He can't come." She looked at me and nodded. "Okay, Im going to pack and tell Seth. Should I tell him about Kayla? And that im... well you know." I shook my head and said, "He'll find out soon enough. But you can tell him you are going with me. Just make sure he doesn't tell anyone." She nodded and whipped her mouth on her sleeve. "Puke tastes nasty."

She muttered under her breath. I smiled and said, "I'll see you soon. Love you." She smiled and said, "Love you too!" as I jumped out the window. I ran into the woods toward my house. When I got near it I used my power to see who was home and who wasn't. I found out that Rosalie was packing and Emmett and Bella were in their room occupying themselves. Esme was in the kitchen cleaning and Alice was out shopping, and of course she dragged Jasper with her. I didn't find Carlisle till I walked in the house. He was down in the secret basement, the one only he and I knew about. I went toward the book cases on the first floor. I pulled out the book Romeo_ and Juliet_. The book case swung out and I walked onto the first step.

The case swung back toward me and I walked down the steps, "Carlisle can we talk for a moment? It's about Leah and I. First off we have been together six years and we had a child. Her name is Kayla Lillian Cullen. we gave her to the Voultori to keep her safe, but now Leah is pregnant again and we have decided to go get Kayla so she can meet her family for the first time, she would love that. She's six, Leah and I go see her on most holidays. That's why I mysteriously disappear so much. So does Leah. But she is pregnant again and I wanted to tell you I was going to be in Volterra for the next few days. Okay Carlisle?"

He nodded in shock and said, "Edward you did what? You and Leah? Leah the werewolf Leah?" I gave a shy smile and a slight nod. He gave me a freaky look and said, "Damn Edward! Nice! A werewolf?" I nodded and he laughed. "When we get Kayla back we are going to go take her to see a movie. We think we should take her to see Alvin and Chipmunks the squeakwall" Carlisle smiled and nodded. I heard Leah's thoughts that she was looking for me. "Lady's calling, gotta go Carlisle and thanks for understanding but don't tell anyone please." He nodded and waved toward the door. I smiled and walked up the stairs two at a time. I pushed the small button on the side of the wall and the door swung open. I heard a yelp and loud thump. I looked around the door and saw a big, huge crumple on the floor. I kicked it and it yelped. I realized it was Emmett. I realized this could be fun. I reached down and pulled his leg. He yelped and got up. But being as tall as him he hit his head on the door entry. I laughed as he rubbed his head. He punched me or he tried to but I ducked behind him and pulled his arm behind his back.

He looked over at me and whined, "Jasper! Leave me alone! I was just going up to see Bella….." I groaned and said in a mimic of Jaspers voice, "Emmett do you need to go in the box? Remember? The dark box? And im not Jasper. Its Edward, get it right jumbo retard." He gasped and used a valley girl voice, "Omg! Eddie-poo! Is that you? Omg!! You sooo need to go see Leah! She was all Edward where are you? Omg do not put me in that box. It was nasty and yukish. You so need to stay away from there! And um, I am sorry. Is your girlfriend not supposed to have sugar? I gave her some candy but she ran around screaming like a banshee and Jasper screamed, "I piss excellence thank you very much" and I was all, Omg ewh! Leah said, "Candy is so good! I want to go shopping with Alice! And like junk!" I was like Omg! Is that the candy I gave Jasper when we put him on crack? And then I realized Esme got rid of it all. And I think she and Jasper found my secret stash..." I glared at him and said, "Where is Leah?" He giggled and pointed upstairs.

I put back the copy of _Romeo and Juliet _and ran upstairs to find Leah passed out on my couch. Alice ran in and screamed, "Leah makeover time!!" And she woke up immediately. "Huh? Um no… No I don't want a makeover, sorry Alice." Her face fell about 20 feet. "B-but… y-you said, and I… But why not?" Leah rolled her eyes and saw a piece of candy beside her and said, "Yum! Candy!" I grabbed it from her before she could get all freaky again. She whined, "Eddie! I want my candy! Just hand it over! Or I could go get some more from Emmett…" After she said his name she popped up and ran towards the door but from just waking up fell right down on her face. She sat up and started to cry. "E-eddie-poo! G-g-gimmie my candy! I-I want my c-candy!" And I rolled my eyes and handed it to her.

Her tears immediately disappeared" I glared at her and said, "Um do not call me Eddie-poo! Do not! My name is fine!" She sniffed and started to cry again. "But I like Eddie-poo! Please Eddie-poo! Please please plllleeaasseeee????" I rolled my eyes and said, "Fine but only when I say you can. And here's your candy." I handed her the candy. She squealed and grabbed her candy. She popped it in her mouth and acted all loopy again , "Duncan needs food! I must go to the bat cave to feed him! Oh ya and Eddie-poo will you find Pete and tell him he is awesome and give his big kisses and hugs for me? Oh ya and give him some cupcakes and cookies? Please Eddie-poo?"

I sat there staring at her and asked her, "Who the hell is Duncan and Pete?" She laughed and Alice laughed and said, "You mean you haven't met Pete and Duncan? Well then, Duncan is a purple muffin that lives in the bat cave. Pete is a orange kitty-kitty who is super duper and he saves us from zombies! How do you not know him? Did you grow up on planet Unicorn?" I gave her a freaky looked and she rolled her eyes and said, "Planet Unicorn is a planet only made of cuss only unicorns that poop rainbows and bunnies. Sometimes they poop gold coins and of course poop. Duh!" I sat there for a moment and asked her, "Did Emmett give you some candy too?" She looked at her feet and then looked at me with puppy eyes and said, "Maybe… Well Jasper did too! That's why he yelled 'I piss excellence thank you very much!' earlier." I said, "Ok what is Emmett's point here? Get the entire house into chaos?" Then I got a thought or two from Emmett. "Aw shit! Alice, Leah get everyone out now. Emmett is going to streak throughout the house. That's why he got everyone high." Alice and Leah laughed and said, "You wish!" I yelled, "Im not gay!" and they both laughed like I had said I had three heads.

"You are sooo gay eddie-poo! Even I know it! And im your Fiancé!" Leah screamed with laughter. Alice stopped laughing and said, "What? You two are….. Can I plan the wedding? Oh please? Please please plllleeaasseeee??" Alice whined like a three year old. Leah gave me a look that screamed should we? And I shook my head quickly. Alice looked at her then looked back at me. "Pweeze Eddie-poo? I will love you forever! Please! Oh please! I have never planned a wedding before and I so want to! Please? Oh pretty please Eddiekinz?" I groaned and screamed, "Do not call me Eddiekinz! Or Eddie-poo or even Eddie! My name is fine! Edward is perfectly fine with me!" Leah started to cry and Alice pretended to. Jasper walked in and looked at Alice then at me. "What did you and your gayness do to my wife?" His anger was radiating off him like waves of furry. "Im not gay! Why do you all insist im gay?" Alice said, "Because you look at Jasper funny and your pants are too tight." I groaned and looked at my pants, which weren't too tight. I rolled my eyes and said, "No they aren't Alice. Jasper I am not gay and I do not have a gay crush on you! Will you all get over the fact of that the last time we played truth or dare you guys made me were freaking skinny jeans and more freaking girlish emo clothes!"


	2. Telling the family

Alice rolled her eyes and Jasper sent a wave of lust toward me and I ran over to Leah and kissed her more then I ever had. Even when we were going at it. I mean never, because Jasper was never around. This was embarrassing. I let go of her and she was bright red, jasper was over by. Alice laughing his ass off. Alice was bitting her lip to stop herself from laughing but even vampire strength couldn't stop her. She burst out laughing and fell down and took Jasper with her. They were most definitely rofling. (for all yall non txters that means rollin on the floor laughing) Jasper had somehow made himself stop laughing but Alice was still rolling on the floor. Alice gasped even though she cant breathe… freaky psychic pixie chick.

She gasped again and stood up. She looked at jasper with a huge smile on her face. "Jazzy-poo follow me! I have a idea that I know you'll go through with." Jasper had a horrified look on his face and looked at me. _"What is she talking about Edward?" _He thought. I smirked because she was goin to dress him up like a girl and take him shopping. I suddenly felt excited so I said, "Jasper! Go ahead, its nothing bad! You'll be fine!"

He nodded slightly and mouthed something to Leah, I assume he mouthed, "Help me." But that wouldn't matter because she was all loopy. Emmett was going to re-die for getting her all loopy and out of it. I heard him laughing down stairs and i ran down. He had apparently gotten the idea to sneak up on jasper and scare the shit out of him. He sent a wave of lust toward Emmett and the only girl in the room was Esme. Emmett ran over and kissed Esme and said, "I am going to kill you J-" and before he could finish he was kissing Esme. By the time the girls got down stairs me and Jasper were rolling around on the floor laughing. If Emmett were human he would be blushing but instead he was kicking the carpet and looking down.

Esme had gone into shock, and was staring straight in front of her. Alice said, "What the hell is so funny?" I gasped out, "Did.......you......not....see...it?" And she shook her head. I laughed and Leah screamed, "I like chocolate milk!! Put Emmett into the box!" Emmett looked up with a frightened look plastered onto his face. He shook his head and that just mad us all laugh. Well all except poor Esme, who was still in shock. We were still laughing when Carlisle walked into the door from going to take a walk. As soon as i got out of the basement he waited till i and Emmett were gone till he left. When he did he ran strait out the door.

He looked over at me then over at Esme. Then he dared to look at Emmett, who was still shaking his head as if there was a bee flying around it. "Let me guess, Jasper sent lust toward Emmett, who kissed Esme. You two threatened to put him in the box and the girls came down stair just in time to hear it all. Oh ya and Emmett gave Leah crack, didn't he?" I managed to nod my head between laughs. Carlisle grabbed Emmett's arm and dragged him towards the room where we kept the box. Emmett fell to his knees and begged Carlisle to let him go. "Its not my fault! Jasper sent the lust! Blame him!" He yelled. Carlisle rolled his eyes and looked down at him, "And you could control yourself?" Emmett shook his head and murmured, "No."

Carlisle rolled his eyes again and said, "Thats what i thought." Leah yelled, "To the box! Na na na na na na na naaa BAT MAN!" and we all looked at her as if she had told us there was a flying hippo above our heads. Emmett burst out laughing and Leah said, "What? HE needs to go into the box doesn't he?"

And Emmett immediately stopped laughing and gave her a you-wouldn't-dare glare. Carlisle nodded and dragged him closer. Emmett did his best to lie down on the floor but was dragged faster. He started to whine like a baby, and THWACK! Emmet was smacked up-side the head by Carlisle. Who had gotten him so the door and was opening it. HE threw Emmett in the box and shut and locked the door. Emmet was pretending to cry and all of us were still on the floor, laughing.

Of course Emmet found it funny so he screamed, "No Marilyn Manson Noooo!! Don't bite me!" That got us to stop laughing. Emmett was now laughing but we all yelled, "You're already in the box, dont make us the the Alice size box!" He shut up very quickly. Emmett screamed, "You wouldn't dare!" And i screamed back, "OH we wouldn't? What could you do Mr. I'm-in-a-dark-small-box-help-me?" He meeped and i knew he was on the floor, rocking back and forth. He has started to sing hey Stephen by Taylor Swift and we all started to laugh again.

He yelped and changed to Breathe by Taylor Swift. That just made us laugh harder. He quickly changed to I Kissed A Girl by Katie Perry. Everyone in the room fell down from laughing and if we were human we would've suffocated. Then he desided to sing Tik Tok by Ke$ah. We laughed and laughed. He switched songs to Love Story by Taylor Swift and Leah started to sing Tell me something I don't know by Selena Gomez.

We all fell down with laughter and Leah sung louder. Emmett tried to over sing her and if we could go to the bathroom, we would've peed our pants. I heard Alice scream, "Stop its too much!! I cant breathe!!" I yelled back between laughes, "We don't need to breath!" I heard her thoughts, "_Still funny as hell!!!"_ I did my best to nod while still laughing. Apparently Carlisle was on the couch because a loud thump came from the other side of the room. We still couldn't control ourselves when the songs were over. We barely heard a knock at the door and Seth walked in, looked at us then looked at Leah. He gave me a what-did-you-do-to-her look and i gasped and pointed at the door to the box.

He gave me a puzzled look and i found enough control to tell him why we were laughing. HE fell to the ground with us, laughing just as hard. Leah looked around and said, "WHat are ya'all doing on the floor?" I looked at her, she was bright pink from singing. I said, "Emmett gave you crack and you and him had a singing contest. It was very funny." I was being completely serious but she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms on her chest. "Sure whatever you say." She muttered in a sarcastic voice. I chuckled and said, "That was the most i have ever laughed in my life." Leah rolled her eyes and finally noticed Seth. "What did you do to my brother?" She screamed at us.

"Your..........fault........." Seth gasper between breathes. Leah looked horrified. "You were telling the truth?" She asked me. I nodded and she ran out, looking embarrassed. She looked at me then at Seth and then over at Carlisle, who was biting his lip but his shoulders were shaking from laughter. She looked like she was going to cry and she ran out the door. I rolled my eyes and ran after her. She was heading into the woods and was about to phase when i grabbed her arm.

"You cant phase, it'll hurt the kid. We want to keep it don't we?" She looked over at me, tears streaming down her face. "Edward, i cant hide this anymore! I cant do this! We cant keep running away from your and my family! This is just too hard!!" She buried her face in my chest and i wrapped my arms around her.

"Shhh, hun we can make it through this. We are going to get Kayla tomorrow. Then when our new little baby is born, we will be a nice family. Isn't that what you want?" She nodded and looked up, "Edward lets telll them all now. I cant hide anymore!!" I nodded and grabbed her hand. We walked back toward the house. I walked in and said, "Everyone can we talk to you?"

Alice burst out laughing and whispered something in Jaspers ear. He then burst out laughing and sent a wave of lust towards me. I gripped her hand harder and she yelped. Of course that got her attention. They all looked at me and her just standing in the door way. Carlisle said, "Everyone, dining room, please." Emmet screamed, still in the box, "What about me?"

I chuckled and pulled Leah toward the dining room. We walked in and Carlisle motioned for us to go stand by the table. I nodded in his direction and walked up to the front of the table. I don't even know why I'm doing this. Why did i even go to Leah anyway?

This is very complicated. "Emmett i don't want a single comment from you" Carlisle said. I chuckled and Emmett's whines came from the dark,dark,box. Leah giggled and everyone, except me gave her a funny look. She hadn't giggled before, well before the pregnancy. Now when ever she laughed, it was a giggle. Emmett yelled from the box, "Please tell me that was Alice!" Carlisle shook his head and said, "Wolfs out of the bag Edward." I looked over at Leah and saw her stomach was a little fatter then usual. Esme looked at me then at Leah.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! You have some explaining to do. And i want that explanation, THIS INSTANT!" Leah looked shocked because Esme hadn't raised her voice when she was around. I mean never. Esme looked as if he was going to kill me. "Leah, please, tell me what happened." Alice said sweetly. Leah looked at me then at Rosalie, who was starring at me with horror and shock. Leah sighed and said, "It happened 6 years ago, when Renesmee was born. I was out in the woods, alone because, well, Jacob and I had been together for six or seven months.

Then when she was born, he left me and was here all day and all night. Just to be with _her._ From that moment i had hated her, she took everything i ever had away from me. When my "mom" married Charlie she was always over there, the house being for me and Seth only.

I was the mother and i took care of him and myself. I was never really happy, and Edward came along and well, he changed it all." She looked up and me and continued, " When he found me in the woods, he had read my mind so he knew what i was so depressed about. So wheat he did surprised the both of us, he kissed me and thats where it all began.

He and I, well after about 2 weeks, we found out i was pregnant. Thats why i was gone for 6 months. I said Seattle but i was home. With Seth and Edward there to help me. Kayla, our little girl, almost killed me when she was born. And now, she lives with the Voltouri under a different name, Kayla Lillian Sterling. The Voltouri will give her back when we want her or when she is 18 she will be free to go wherever she pleases. She is six and she looks like she is 15. She is powerful, but apparently not as powerful as Alyson over there." Leah smiled and looked at Alyson, who had just walked in the door.

Alyson laughed and nodded. "Well Alyson seems like she can beat Kayla in seconds. But she might grow stronger then her someday." Alyson laughed and said, "YA right! She wishes!!" That made everyone laugh but Emmett who screamed, "Let me out of here!!!!" That made everyone laugh harder. I heard a loud thump and saw Alice on the ground. I got into her mind and found out she had just had a vision, it was Alyson beating the shit out of Emmett. I fell on the ground laughing too. Alyson read my mind and fell to the ground, laughing like a hyena.

everyone was staring at us like we were crazy. I gasped out what Alice saw and then Emmet screamed, "Noooo! She cannot beat me! I am too awesome for that! No one can beat me! Mwahahahaha!" That made us all laugh again and Emmett was still laughing "evilly". When we finally controlled our laughter, Jacob was in the door way looking at us with a freaky look on his face. "What the hell is going on?" He said. Alyson stood up and told him, "Nothing. We were just laughing at Emmett and his retardness."


	3. AN

OK ppl ik yall want more but im not gunna write nemore till I get more reviews!! I want at least 25!!!!!!!!!!! ~ Alyson XD


	4. We head to Italy

Leah' POV

"Oh, OK, so nothing new?" He said with a smirk. Alyson laughed and said, "Pretty much no. Basically he got locked in the box so he started to yell songs that were amazingly funny." Jacob smirked and said, "Whatever. Anyway, Aly your mom wants to see you. Carlisle, Edweird she says she needs you right this instant." Edward started to say, "So now you're a messaging pigeon?" But decided against it, he figured that it didn't fit him. So instead he said, "So now you bring messages? And you can't even fetch." Everyone burst out laughing and Rosalie snorted with laughter. Everyone looked at her with tears in their eyes from laughing. Jacob didn't look amused at all. It was even funnier now that we knew he hated it. Emmett barked from the closet. That got everyone laughing again. "Alyson come here! The rest of you stay! Carlisle and Edward come too. Come on!" Jacob yelled. Alyson rolled her eyes and walked outside.

When she got out she barked and ran in a circle. Everyone laughed again. She was in a husky form and her coat was reddish brown. It was hilarious! Seconds later she transformed back into a human being and was laughing. "As you were saying Jakie?" She said with a smirk. Jacob was fuming. I looked at him and said, "Better run off to your master puppie poo. You might get a treatie!" Jacob growled and started to shake. His clothes burst into millions of pieces as he phased. He came at me and Alyson jumped at him, in full wolf form. She had a silver coat with black in it. She tackled him and growled. She slammed him onto the ground with one paw. She looked dangerous and very, very powerful. The wind rustled her fur so she looked sophisticated and much older. She phased back and she was leaning over Jacob. He looked very scared. "Get up." She said in a commanding voice. He got up off the ground and started to limp towards his and Renesmee's house. Everyone was staring at Aly with shock.

"What? I tackled my dad.I was never the obedient type. I'm a lot more powerful then ya'll give me the credit for." She said, turning and walking towards Edward. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to Carlisle. She grabbed his left wrist and dragged them both towards the direction Jacob went. "What the hell….." I said. I looked over at Rosalie. She shrugged and went to let Emmett out. "Where's Bella?" Emmett said as soon as he got out. I shrugged and said, "Just make sure the house doesn't break down." Emmett gave his booming laugh and said, "No promises." I giggled under my breath and said, "Hey, Rose, can I talk to you for a minute?" She nodded and we ran into the woods. "Waddaya need Leah?" she said. I sighed and said, "I want to go get Kayla today and I don't think Edward will want to come. Can you come with me?" Rose's face lit up. "I would LOVE to! So were going to _Italy! EEP!" _"Ha-ha. Nice Rose…. Nice." I said. She giggled. "I have got to go pack! Toodles!" She said, she was almost glowing with excitement. She ran into the house and about to seconds later she came out, a huge, overflowed bag in her hand.

"Let's go!" I laughed and said, "Rose, I still have to pack and we need plane tickets." "I'll go buy em! You pack! NOW! GO! GO go go go go go go go go go go go go go go go go go go go!" I laughed again and ran towards the house. I went in and pack everything I would need for a day or two in Italy. Rose showed up beside me and zipped my bag shut. She dragged me and my bag out to her car and threw my bag in the back. She plopped me down on the front seat and buckled my seat belt. "I'm not five Rose. I can buckle my own seat belt." She nodded and raced off.

Before I knew it we were at the airport. She flirted her way through the airport so we didn't have to go through security. We were first on the plane and Rose was almost jumping in her seat. After about half an hour the plane took off. We both knew it was going to be a long ride. I sat back and tried to sleep. I pulled out Advil pm and took a pill or two. After five minutes or so I was fast asleep.

Rose started to shake me about 15 or 16 hours later. "Wake uppp! We're heree! Wakee uppp!" she complained. "Hush, I'm sleeping." I said groggily. "BUT WE"RE HERE!" She yelled. That woke me up. I got up and said, "Fine is the plane at a complete stop?" "YES!" "Fine!" I unbuckled my seat belt and jumped up, almost hitting my head on the thing where the bags are held. I walked into the isle and rose jumped after me. "Haven't you been here before?" I said. "Yes, but not voluntarily." She replied right back. I smiled and said, "Well, that changes things doesn't it."

She giggled.


End file.
